


Made With Love, And A Little Extra Something

by virtualboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Series of Vignettes, Falling In Love, Food, Getting Together, M/M, More tags to be added, Pining, Slice of Life, Takes place over the course of 5+ years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualboy/pseuds/virtualboy
Summary: Osamu wants to cook for him desperately. He wants to love him, just as desperately.And he has been, the entire time.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Made With Love, And A Little Extra Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and I'm hungry. Anyways, if you can, keep the creator work skin on because it doesn't look as fresh or cool without it. If you read on mobile though it’s probably much better to read without the work skin.
> 
> Happy SunaOsa week. Day 1, Summer/Ice pops, loosely past/future

Sea Salt Ice Cream  
  
200 mL milk  
200 mL cream  
100 g sugar  
45 g cornstarch  
5 g salt (suna: more salt)  
food coloring?  
  
  


Mix 300mL milk and cream. combine cornstarch in small amount of milk and cream mixture until dissolved  
Bring remaining milk and cream mixture close to simmer. add sugar to milk mixture on the stove and stir until dissolved. bring back to simmer. add cornstarch mixture, mix till combined. cook for about 1 min  
Add sea salt to custard on stovetop as it finishes thickening. strain into heat-proof bowl. food coloring?  
25 min in ice cream machine  
put into popsicle molds, freeze for at least 6 hrs  


“It’s hot.” Suna whines, for the fifteenth time this hour. 

“No shit.” Osamu replies, for the fifteenth time this hour as well. He slides the screen door shut using his foot, then sits down on the porch next to Suna. 

“Sea salt?” Suna leans his head to look at Osamu, eyeing the popsicles in his hand. Then, he sits up and takes one.

“Yeah.” Osamu nods. 

“Cool.” Suna’s already biting into it. "It's perfect."

The two fall silent, the stifling humid air making it difficult to speak. Expending the energy needed to say three words makes Osamu feel sweatier, and the ice cream isn’t even helping all that much. The heat around them is so oppressive that even the bugs are staying in the shade, and the collar of Osamu’s loose, unbuttoned shirt is sticking to his skin. 

The wind chimes overhead are depressingly silent, and even the cicadas that usually begin to scream their song at this time of year are quieted by the heatwave. 

Osamu’s jealous of every person with a functioning air conditioner. 

It’s not all terrible though, at least Osamu has someone to commiserate with. Even if that someone is eating all of his food. But Suna isn’t nearly as annoying as Atsumu. And Suna usually asks before taking Osamu's stuff, even though he rarely waits for an answer. 

“Let’s go to the beach.” Suna requests suddenly, but doesn’t move from his reclined position. 

“Hah? Right now?” Osamu asks incredulously, looking at Suna as if he just made the most ridiculous request on Earth. 

Going to the beach sounds incredible. Being able to stand in the ocean while a cool breeze ruffles their hair makes Osamu feel five degrees cooler. Unfortunately, the illusion doesn't last.

“On this hot of a day? Are you nuts?” Osamu can only imagine how many people are at the beach right now. As wonderful as it sounds, it’s way too much of a pain to even think about going. 

“Maybe the heat’s finally getting to me.” Suna responds with a playful smirk. 

“Well, it’s already late afternoon, so we wouldn’t have time to do much of anythin’ when we got there. 'Sides, d’you have train fare?” Train fare is the least of their worries. Osamu is not about to bike, or - god forbid -  _ walk  _ to the train station.

“I figured you’d take care of it.” Suna says pleasantly, like he’s not being totally obstinate.

“You suck.” Osamu rolls his eyes.

Suna sticks his tongue out, then takes another bite of his ice cream. 

“What would we even do?” Osamu asks, knowing full well that the answer is nothing. He brings a knee into his chest, resting his cheek on it and looking at Suna. 

_ Even when it's this hot out, he looks so cool and collected, like nothing can phase him.  _

“It’s not about doing anything, I just want to be at the beach.” Suna sighs and finishes off his ice cream, then starts chewing on the wooden popsicle stick. “Doesn’t Atsumu owe you money?” 

“You know just as well as I do that I'm never seein’ that money again.” Osamu scoffs, shaking his head. “Yer nuts.” 

“You already said that.” Suna smirks. 

“Well it’s true.” Osamu stands up, stretching until his back cracks. Then he reaches his hand out to Suna. “Gimme yer stick, I’ll get ya another popsicle.”

“How chivalrous, not making me get up.” Suna still doesn’t move from his spot, but he languidly hands Osamu his popsicle stick.

“If I make you get up, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Osamu takes the stick and heads back inside, throwing them away before grabbing two more popsicles out of the freezer. He relishes in the frigid air for a pleasant moment. If he could climb in there, he would without hesitation.

“D’ya want any oolong?” Osamu calls out, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of tea. 

There’s no response, so Osamu only grabs one and holds it against his body with his arm so he can carry the popsicles in his hands. 

Once back out on the porch, Osamu realizes Suna fell asleep. _That quick?_ He laughs quietly to himself. He crouches down, watching Suna for a second, before pressing the cold bottle against his face. 

Suna makes a quiet, pleasant sound, then smiles. “Stay like that.” He demands lazily.

“No. Take your ice cream.” He hands one of the popsicles to Suna, then sits down again and presses the bottle against his own forehead. It’s a relief from the heat, even if it doesn’t really help that much. 

“Let’s go to the beach after the rainy season ends.” Osamu says after a peaceful moment. “It doesn’t seem like rain today, so we’re probably nearing the end of it. It’ll be better to go then. We won’t have to worry about the weather or anything.”

Suna opens his eyes, staring at Osamu for a long second. Then, he smiles faintly. “Look at you, always so reliable. I’m counting on you to take me, then.”

Osamu sighs. “Fine. We’ll figure out a day to go, and by then we’ll have plenty of money for fare and food.”

“You’re always thinking about food.” Suna points out with a grin, partially sitting up and taking the bottle of tea. 

“Hey, that’s mine you know.” Osamu points out, as if Suna wasn’t aware of that. 

“Are you going to get up and get me another one?” Suna asks, not waiting for an answer before bringing the bottle to his lips. Osamu looks away. 

They fall into silence again, sitting out on the back porch until their surroundings begin to fade into a dusty orange. The fat clouds in the sky take on pink, blue, and orange hues as the sun sinks down towards the horizon. A gentle breeze begins to pick up as well, and the wind chimes that were so silent begin to sound their quiet song. 

“Are you really going to quit playing volleyball?” Suna asks quietly, watching the clouds lazily float across the sky. 

Osamu glances at him, then turns his gaze back to the sky as well. He can tell that Suna is asking genuinely, but the question unnerves him all the same. No matter who it is, he always feels like he’s failing them. Like he’s disappointing them by deciding to take a different path than expected. He has his whole life ahead of him. They all do, Suna, Atsumu, Aran, Kita… everyone at Inarizaki. And Osamu has spent the last seventeen years doing everything Atsumu has done. He never minded, really. Atsumu never minded doing what Osamu did, either. And he was happy. But it’s time for him to be his own person. He’s not the same as Atsumu, they both know that better than anyone. And Osamu knows himself better than anyone. Volleyball isn’t his future, food is.  


Which of them  _ will  _ be happier in the end? Atsumu? Or Osamu?

Does it really matter?

Osamu doesn’t need to cling to all those wonderful memories he’s made. He doesn’t need to desperately hope and pray that he’ll be happy one day. All that matters is that he’s happy now. 

“Yeah.” He responds. 

“Okay.” Suna takes another sip of tea. 

“... Aren’t you going to interrogate me too?” He asks when Suna doesn’t continue, raising an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. 

Suna looks to him, expression blank. “Why would I? I don’t care what you do.”

Osamu laughs through his nose. “You’re so nonchalant about everything.”

“What do you want me to say, that I think you’re making the wrong choice?” Suna asks, shrugging lightly. “You enjoy cooking, if you want to do that then do it. You’re obviously capable. Atsumu will come around eventually, he’s just an ass.”

“So are you.” Osamu laughs again, smiling a bit wider. 

“And so are you, that’s besides the point.” Suna smirks. “It’s your life, if you don’t want to play volleyball then who cares.” 

“I guess that’s true.” Osamu nods, falling quiet for a moment again. “Are you going to keep playing volleyball?”

“Probably.” Suna shrugs. “Anyways, when you open a restaurant I had better be your first guest.” 

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” Osamu laughs and waves a hand to dismiss Suna’s words. “Fight everyone else for that position. As long as you like it, I’ll be happy.”

Suna smiles too, pulling his knees into his chest. “You don’t need to worry about what other people think.”

“Yeah I know.” Osamu looks at him again, smiling. “Are you coming over again tomorrow?” 

“Will you make me more ice cream?” Suna grins teasingly. 

“No.” Osamu will though. He always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned HTML and CSS for this and then I didn't even have to because a friend linked me to the [pink lined notecard work skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135). But my new found html/css knowledge helped me take this basic code and make it my own thing. 
> 
> Additionally, the recipe has been adapted from Andrew Rea's (of Binging with Babish) [Sea Salt Ice Cream inspired by Kingdom Hearts](https://www.bingingwithbabish.com/recipes/seasalticecream). The measurements have been changed in order to be in line with Japanese food measurements, and while you could use this (along with future recipes) for your cooking, I wouldn't trust this specific recipe to give you the exact measurements needed for custard.
> 
> Assume all mistakes and grammar choices in the recipe cards are intentional.
> 
> yeah they bite their ice cream, it's soft custard ice cream


End file.
